Peter (Peter and the Wolf)
Peter is a young pioneer, and the protagonist of the musical story, '' Peter and the Wolf''. He is represented by the string quartet; the Violins, Violas, Cellos and Double Basses. History Early, one morning, Peter opened the gate and went out into the big green meadow. There, on a branch of a big tree, he met his bird friend, who chirped, "All is quiet". A duck was glad that Peter had not closed the gate, and decided to take a swim in the deep pond in the meadow. Watching the bird and the duck argue made Peter notice a cat crawling thru the grass. He thinks the Cat is gonna eat the bird and shouted, "Look out!" As the bird immediately flew up into the tree, while the duck quacked angrily at the cat. The cat wondered if she would climb up the tree, in order to catch the bird. But his grandfather came out and said to Peter angrily, "It is a dangerous place. If a wolf should come out of the forest, what would you do then?" Peter defied him that boys like him are not afraid of wolves. But his grandfather took Peter by the hand, locked the gate, and led him home. Soon, he stood behind the gate witnessing a Wolf staring at the cat and the bird who's up on the tree. But the Duck wasn't around. He grabbed a rope and climbed up a high stone wall, and onto the tree. He commanded the bird to distract the wolf. But the bird had to take care so that the wolf doesn't catch him. While the bird distracted the wolf Peter mad a lasso with his rope and lowered it down to where the wolf was, and caught him by the tail, before he can pull. The Wolf began to jump wildly trying to get loose, but Peter tied the other end of the rope to the tree, and the Wolf's jumping mad the rope tied to his tail even tighter. The hunters came out of the woods. Peter asked them to help him the wolf to the zoo. as they took the wolf to the zoo, Grandfather said to Peter, "If you hadn't caught the wolf, what would've happened?" Suddenly, everyone could hear the duck quacking inside the wolf, because the wolf in his hurry, had swallowed her alive. Again. Quotes *"LOOK OUT!!" - just as the cat was about to eat the bird. *"Really? Because Boys like me aren't afraid of Wolves." - defying his Grandfather. *"(whispers) fly down, and circle around the wolf's head. Only take care so that he doesn't catch you." - commanding the bird to distract the wolf. *"Don't shoot! Birdie, and I have caught the wolf. Now you should help us take him to the zoo." - encountering the Hunters. ''Make Mine Music'' Quotes *"Hello, Sonia." - stumbling upon another animal friend *"Hey! look out, Sasha!" - Just before Ivan pounced at Sasha *"Stop it!" - catching Ivan from chasing Sasha. *"How can I ever get anyplace if they're gonna fight among themselves?" *"You big bully!" *"Gee, The wolf is all over the place!" - stumbling upon his main target with his friends. Videos Category:Kids Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Classic Heroes Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Adventurers Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Athletic